unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:J'Suz Kusov
Guardian of my Talk Page I have hired Lord Shithead to be the guardian of my Talk Page, say anything rude or stupid on it, and he shall zap you with his Sentinel Beam and kill you. This has been a J'Suz Kusov and his Elite Posse service announcement, thank you for your time. NOW STOP LOOKING AT THIS SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 06:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Welcome Hi, welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Usze 'Taham.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ADMYAMAMOTO (Talk) 19:48, September 25, 2010 Fanon You should probably move some of the fanon to your userpage. I don't think you'll be banned for posting it, but it would be a damn shame to not be able to read it :)That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 08:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC)'' Deleter of page It was some user named Dr. Halsey that deleted eveything on your page. Revan1776 18:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Revan1776 No There was a couple others she did this to also, claiming they were fanfiction, but isnt this the halo humor wiki? Revan1776 18:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Revan1776 Article Your article has been reverted to the version before Dr. Halsey emptied it. If you have any questions or need any help, go to my talk page. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) On Your Side It was not me who approved of the deletion to your article. I didn't even know of its existence 'till now. I read over it today and did some snooping and will reverse the deletion action, but it does require some spell checks. I'll continue to monitor it.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 14:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Skirmisher Well seeing that Skirmishers are a sub-species of Jackals I don't think Skirmishers should be classified as their own autonomous race. But I can put a link on the Jackal page. Thanks for the suggestion.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yo How would you like to be the Elite that stabs Noble Six in the face ? This is SSPPAARRTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 00:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) GoG Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 22:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) HELP I'm getting the urge to buy black ops . Is that bad ? Helljumper141 02:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Mark of Shame Lol don't worry i posted "BUY REACH" on CoD forums .... awsome times Helljumper141 23:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Response to Halo Rap on your page 368px|rightHelljumper141 00:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) How this WTF boom ? 480px|right[[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Eat a taco and shut up!!!) 01:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to Heavy Grunt in GoG. And yes, you can edit the main page. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 14:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Moah Rap This is now one of my fav. Just wait its one of those with small talk in the begining Jnv7_hEuPXE [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 01:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Don't worry. I added Covenant Separatists to the main page's faction section.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) SUP SUP, Mah Squidface!!! YO, PEACE OUT HyHe 'Todee 05:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Jokes Yo momma like a shotgun-two cocks and shes ready to blow Yo momma so fat- she jumped, da bitch got stuck! Yo momma so dumb-she stole free samples!!! Random Marine 03:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Noobasaurus Rex I do not question you and your work, but you need to stop putting your name and interactions on articles. I admit that you do a lot of work here and that Gruntipedia isn't as strict as it used to be, since your behavior could get you banned some year ago when this wiki was still under command by the original admins. If you ever feel like putting your name in articles for the sake of humor, try to make it brief and not over the top, just like I did when when I put my name on the Noob article. I just want you to short down on the whole name thing. That is all. Over n' out The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 11:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Noobasaurus Rex Other people? Your posse? The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 11:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) My apologies I want to apologize for my earlier accusations against you regarding naming. I may have jumped the gun on this one. Sincerely, The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 22:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) POSSE I WANNA BE IN YOUR POSSE!!!!1!!!!!!!1!!!!!!eleventy!!!!!!!1!!!!HyHe 'Todee 05:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Test Results 1.Yes 2.??? 3.Never knew (Never thought about it) 4.Yes 5.Yes 6.Yes 7.Sometimes 8.Usher (and you) 9.Yes 10.Yes 11.Yes 12.No 13.WHO THE FUCK?!?!?! 14.Yes BTW, I am a gold ranked 'leet HyHe 'Todee 19:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ?????? I went to this one site, it had ur username, it said you were 'Jesus Kusov' and that you were 13 yrs. old. Please put a signature, and you were probably looking at my clan's site. The "Jesus" thing is a joke, and yes I am 13 and I am in 8th grade. J'Suz Kusov 21:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) O.o I'm 12, and in 6th grade, DAYUM HyHe 'Todee 21:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) SITES? Do u use social networking sites? if so, tell me which ones BTW, do you use chatrooms? HyHe 'Todee 22:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) YOU Where do you live? Wats your real name? BTW, I am random marine too :) HyHe 'Todee 23:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) HeHe... How's your crusade with HyHe 'Todee??? Only two things are endless; the universe, and stupidity 20:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) In the Berlin+1 timezone. . . . . . . Happy New Year! The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 00:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Holy flapjacks! I'm talking with someone in the past! The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 03:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:?? I was just joking about the time delay. Where I live it's the year 2011 and your still in the year of 2010. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 03:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question If you tell me what you want it to say then I will happily send you the coding along with instructions. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 04:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Banner Looking at the banner at the moment. Use the GoG Forums for suggestions in the future. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 02:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Code ILLMATIC Copy in edit mode, go to preferences, check the box underneath the bar, paste code in bar and save changes. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 12:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prophet of tolerance. I'm "only" a Deacon, not an Admin. Talk to Admiral or Pope. Sorry! :( The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 01:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ight Everyone is allowed to put delete tags for the admins to see. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 14:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome messages Sorry it took me a while to respond. I don't personally send those messages to new members. The site automatically sends those using the names of the top admins. Answerzzz!!! 1. Yeah, maybe you should do something about separating fanon from the regular articles in any way you see fit. 2. Prophet of Haters, the inventor of Heretic Pit and slaughterer of innocent people, is in no way beatable as seen in his duel with Chuck Norris. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 22:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Drone article Hooray for temporary solutions!!! The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 04:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ... I've been.....places.....*puts down crack and slowly walks away* YOU MUST DIE!! 20:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) XD UR NOT MY FATHER! (it says on ur page) YOU MUST DIE!! 03:03, January 19, 2011 (UTC) HAHA!!! Id Rather have a really cool dad, and i kno it is a joke =D Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later 06:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Honest answer I think you are funny, but you sometimes seem to try to hard and it makes your fan-fics a little bit over the top. Your article on the imperial admiral was awesome and it seems your comedic value can come to use on other subjects in the halo fandom, since very few have been written recently. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 12:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Time for your molestation sermon I have noticed that you have have been a little bit of uncertain of your place in all of this in recent times (mainly because you told me), but fear not! Being the GoG Deacon and religious leader of Gruntipedia, I'm here to restore your faith in Gruntiness! This day I will preach with the aid of an excerpt from the Book of Bat-shit crazy vengeance, chapter three, verse four; Gruntipedia will rise up, rip off its adversaries's ballsacks and ram them down their respective food tracts, for great justice. Gruntipedia will use underhanded means to win, by literally use the body parts below hand level to disembowel all anti-Gruntiness terrorists. Gruntipedia will scare the living shit out of its opponents, by filming aforementioned actions and broadcast on worldwide media. Gruntipedia will not stop until its enemies swear last part of the oath that all true servants must utter to earn the tiltle." In order to swear the holy oath, you must have a Deacon (like me) and someone about to get indoctrinated to respond to the deacons' sentences. The oath goes as follows, the deacon go first; So full of shit were your words :Yet none of us could understand it Our holy crusade would yield countless victories :But ours just a few So let us cast arms aside :And like discard our wrath Thou, in faith, will kiss our asses :But only if you momentarily bend over. The GoGDecon 19:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Live I don't have an Xbox. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Presentzz For your appreciation of the holy texts, I hereby award a photo of a typical member of the Swedish wildlife. As you can see, the swedish woods is one of the most dangerous places on Earth. image:Demotivational-posters-metal-eating-deer.jpg If you think this is bad, you should see the Bruce Lee-wolves and Steven Seagal-bears. The GoGDecon 12:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Answers to dahhd(???) Advertising Gruntipedia? I think Simon thought about recruiting people on Uncyclopedia and Darthipedia back in 2008. Maybe recruiting people on Halopedia would be a safer bet. Maybe asking their admins about some form co-operation could help solve our problems. Should we propose this to Pope and admiral or what? The GoG Decon 09:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) You put a category in a category? Yo dawg, I see you like categories, because you put a category in a category so that you can categorize while you categorize. The GoG Decon 09:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Serious question. I'm considering to run for adminship, so I just wanted to ask you this question: Do you think I have a chance of success? And if so; will I make a good one? The GoG Decon 17:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks. Your rap looked very good. For some reason I read it with the same tune as in the Gears of War 2 rap on Machinima.com The GoG Decon 23:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Grunt Rap Ha, nice. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Rollback + GoG Promotion You're now a Deacon in the Grunts of Gruntipedia. Use and to recruit people into GoG. You also have been promoted to a Rollback. A Rollback can revert a single edit or multiple consecutive edits of a user on an article with a click of a button. Use this to revert vandalism. Advertising You're right, though I'm trying to say that they would probably do no more than put a few more links redirecting to Gruntipedia. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 19:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Edit Sorry to edit ur page, but i was not added to the posse 5 mins. ago... Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later 05:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations! You have been promoted to a Bureaucrat! Your user rights on the site have been extended.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 21:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Answer Depends, what is the baseball bat made up of? I would say get the golf club and invite him for a round of golf. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 01:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Meme Get that shit outta here... Never knew. Though, it doesn't look like a meme and anyone can look at the piece of trivia and think some Gruntipedians don't know their grammar. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 15:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) *Spits coffee* Stomp him in the nuts! The Swede 23:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Your target list With my new powers of evil admin powers, I have taken care of Napolean and Prophet of Tolerance. You're welcome. P.S. Where did you get the picture of Elitematic? Did you do it yourself? The Swede 12:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Horrifying encounter+ valuable information Searched for pics of Masterchief and Cortana, found examples of Rule 34. DO NOT WANT. Also, Halopedia got an article on Rape. I hope you can handle this information responsibly...*Wink wink*. The Swede 01:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:*Pukes* Lucky you! You just had to think about it while I saw it with my bare eyes and shat bricks in terror. lol The Swede 01:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: You know what you should have done? No, fire is ineffective... NUKE IT FROM ORBIT!!! Just to be sure.... The Swede 01:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Not to be boring but... I doubt there are many places where you can encounter bears, wolves, venomous snakes, wolverines, lynxes AND Chuck Norris deers in one place. I'm amazed that I still live :P The Swede 17:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Criminals? Title. The Swede 17:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Peace Sorry for my abrupt disappearance, I was high as the sky had guests at my house and it's very impolite to not give them full attention in Sweden. Anyway, it looks like you have a pretty shitty school where you live and I hope you don't jump that dude that ratted you out or something because that will get you into deep shit. The Swede 20:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Weapons template You can add it yourself on the templates' own page. Call it the Cheap knockoff of the brute shot or something. The Swede 10:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) sup WHAT UP DAWG??? Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later 04:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Gang wars in my town!!! Also, new signature Holy shit! The two biggest criminal gangs in the swedish south are at each others throats! The shit is going to hit the fan... just kidding. This is real but no one in particular should worry about them. They are the most pathetic organizations around and I bet you have better criminals in your hood than have, which is somewhat of a bittersweet fact no? Anyway, what do you think about my new sig? Peace. Harbinger (assuming direct control) 09:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ... why is you a bureaucrat? Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later 01:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ...................................... R U WHITE NIGGA!?!?!?!?!?! Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 03:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) lolololollololoahahahahaahahahsoisoisoiosisoisoisoihahahahROFLMAO ya im not all white either, but that was kinda funny, and im an asshole too.............................sorry about that. Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 03:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) meh im not black im not latino, im white, cherokee,french, and many other things Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 03:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) If ur a rollback and can add ppl to the GoG.........can u add me? (look at ur talk page) you use { { fuck you bitch } } { { GoG} } (without spaces) to recruit ppl Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 04:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ill watch ill watch the video now Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 04:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ??? 2nd video on what page? Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 04:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:... I saw epic beard man J'Suz Kusov It has been a long time .... if you don't remember then this vid might shake your memory. Da Ford Man 00:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't understand what they were saying in Halo 2 rap but I liked the warthogs ... Do you like dubsteps ? Re: Whatsup Nothing much, just chillin'. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 15:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Posse I can haz membership? :D (Got an Elite name from a couple of years back if necessary) Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 18:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) This makes me very happy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zb64y6Nvs0 Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 03:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dubstep This is dubstep. Da Ford Man 02:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|left Completly relevant information Caramelldansen is swedish. I can understand it all. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 14:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: *1 90% Elite 10% Hunter (don't ask) *2 Pimp *3 Hell to the motherf**king yeah! *4 Only those who don't worship Gruntiness *5 Yes *6 Yes *7 Yes *8 Coolio *9 The real question is when and how *10 Both at the same time *11 Yes. They are fun to pop due to the body liquids *12 ...Yes.... *13 I'm underage but still no. *14 Yes, especially with ketchup on them. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 19:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Elite Name It's Arsv 'Ggousee and may I ask what I answered wrong? Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 20:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!! Seriously?! The first movie was so awesome that Haters jumped out of the screen, ate all my Orios and slapped my grandma in THE FACE!!! Also I hierd u liek mudkipz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKzqP4-0Z6M&feature=related Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 20:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Amount of edits. Yes it is very bad and if you continue to edit, you will most likely swallow your own head. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 22:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Of course, that's what ''they'' want you to think. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 01:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) when you make teh movie in june, add the meta into it somewhere plz he is my fav character kthx XD Video Look at my user page and u will find this video:thumb|300px|right Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 03:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply on that comment on my talk page: It's ok. I try to be funny, but...i guess im not. It was just a little something i put together for fun and didn't care if it was popular or not. My birthday is on the fifteenth of march (i know some people lie to get things, but i can take pics of the presents and upload them and whatnot to prove it.). Nahhh...I wont upload them. Personal info ya' kno? Well, I respect you and all, but I worked really hard on that page, and saved it from deletion. I dont know how to make it funnier. I only have one thing to ask you: Can you help me? Dont like...delete anything...just add funny stuff. Please? Please consider it, UsualStew Thank you thank you. And from what i see, you are one of the funniest gruntipedians to exist in this (and other) universes. EDIT: Oh and, yes I did make that video. I have an account on youtube called TARDISpug. You should check it out! most sincerely, UsualStew <3 ur pages I <3 ur pageS!! Joke What do you get if you put a couple of Wraiths on a Halo Installation? Ring-Wraiths! *Fixed Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 22:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) CSI Miami ... Yes and in retrospect I wonder why I included it at all. It feels... wrong. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 00:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) And not a single feck was given that day. Title. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 01:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Memes I knew about memes before they got popular ;) Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 03:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Resizing How do you resize your avatar so that it doesnt fail Yay my picture doesnt fail now......nice picture of riley :) Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 02:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) My comic Based on a real life story. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 13:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Boondocks Crack Boondocks is awesome.......too bad it only comes on once a month saturdays Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 22:56, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Why the hell am I making memes?! What is this I don't even.... I may need psychological ward. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 08:59, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :D 320px|:D Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 03:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It would be awesome Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 04:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) In reply to your previous comment thing. Thank you for your help. I was actually kind of suprised when you called yourself an asshole. You actually aren't....I think... Your work is probably some of the funniest stuff that I have ever read or seen in my LIFE. And I have seen some funny shit. And it's amazing. Moving onward, I have a few questions. 1: What is GCI?? 2: What is gruntipedia fun 3. why did you move it there? Well, Thats all. Thanks again and good luck on your work. Sincerely, Usualstew LOLOLOLLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLlmaolmaolmaolmaolmaosoisoisoisoisosisoisoi I laughed my ass off at this : thumb|300px|right Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 03:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) The prodigal "sahn" returns I addition to making my second welcome comment, I just wanted you to sign up for an B-class article allowance, k? Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) :D:D:D:D:DDDDDD thumb|300px|right|:D this is awesome :DTHIS IS BEAST Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 22:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Rtas 'Vadum What do you think of my improvement on the Rtas 'Vadum article? :D Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) This Video Rocked my world :D :D :D :D :D thumb|300px|right|This was an awesome vid Re: Sooo... :O I've taken your place, and followed your footsteps? Does that mean I'm awesome? Hhmmmm... Maybe I'll be your "child" thing you said to me, if you let Otha' join J'suz's posse :3 Caution. . 08:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) O: OWMAGAWSH Well I'll be your child anyways :3 Caution. . 08:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good... SWAG powers and drinks a can of Cherry Coke in one gulp COME AT ME BRO. Caution. . 08:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shit Lets go fishing for Hookers bro! Caution. . 08:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hooker approved Hmm.. This girl is hawt yo! Oh, and yesh, I drew the gif, Gimp can do many things... Caution. . 09:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC)